Mourir versão em Português
by KristenLane
Summary: Ela foi a mais doce ruína deles. Com a luz da Lua rapidamente desvanecendo, como eles irão encontrar seu caminho na noite? AU. -Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida para o português.-
1. Prólogo

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!  
_

* * *

**  
Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens.  
**

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Eu quero contar a todos, mas não posso contar a ninguém. A verdade é horrível; negra… Eles podem tanto desprezar minhas ações quanto temer as razões para elas. Isso me leva à loucura e eu não posso parar. Estou em dor. Estou perdida. Estou tão sozinha.

_A garota balança e encosta-se contra uma coluna. Ela fecha seus olhos._

Minha habilidade de ver é reduzida apenas se eu rejeitar alimentação. A comida favorece as visões que drenam meu corpo além do que eu posso comer. Estou constantemente deprimida. Não posso parar. Estou espiralando fora de controle a um ritmo que me deixa com tontura. Eu me odeio. Eu detesto o fato de que há tantos passando fome enquanto eu desperdiço comida para me proteger do caos. Me sinto imunda. Sinto como se estivesse me afogando. Estou fatigada e doente. Quando eu me alimento é sem uma fome desesperada, e logo depois, eu me esvazio numa tentativa de escapar do pandemônio.

_Ela encolhe-se e segura seu estômago, dobrando-se para frente._

Desejo que eu possa desistir desse "esvaziamento", mas as visões devem sumir. Mais do que qualquer coisa, eu preciso empurrar essas visões do destino dos para fora de minha mente.

_Colocando suas mãos em suas têmporas, ela suspira._

Eu preciso comer. Mas não posso. Eu sinto como se meu mundo se tornou uma dimensão paralela em vertigem. Há escuridão seguindo luz, e…

_A garota de cabelos escuros cai pesadamente no chão com um baque surdo. Ornamentos de cabelo deslizam de sua cabeça para cair espalhados no chão; suas roupas e seu cabelo cercam-na como em uma tentativa de protegê-la.  
_

* * *

**  
Nota da autora: Reviews são apreciados. Obrigada por ler!**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!_

_Link da fic original (sem os espaços): http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5612676 /1/ Mourir_

_(Nota da tradutora: Desculpem-me pela demora dos próximos capítulos. Tive problemas com a linha telefônica e fiquei o último fim de semana sem internet. Mas agora que a crise já passou, já tirei o atraso. Mais uma vez, boa leitura!)_

* * *

**  
Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

* * *

Capítulo Um

* * *

Ela caiu e não conseguiu se levantar. Ela caiu e não conseguiu se levantar. Ela caiu… Tomoyo-Hime não é desajeitada. Ela não fica doente com frequência. Ela é forte. Foi quem me ensinou que, quando caímos, temos que nos levantar e continuar lutando, continuar trabalhando, continuar em frente… Ela não conseguiu se levantar.

_Um homem ajoelha-se ao lado da garota. Ele colocou um cobertor de seda sobre ela, para protegê-la de outra noite gelada de inverno característica de Nihon._

Quando eu a carreguei… Era ela quem não conseguia andar, mas eu nunca me senti tão desamparado. Eu nunca me senti tão desamparado!

_O homem soca o chão, raiva suprimida finalmente liberada. A garota estremece em seu sono._

Eu a carreguei para seu quarto. A princesa estava muito mais leve do que era quando eu parti. Seu rosto estava mais pálido e seus olhos estavam escuros e fundos. Ela parecia tão doente que doía olhar… Houve uma vez uma garota em minha vila que pensava que comida era ruim para ela. Ela era louca. Ela se deixou passar fome até a morte. Tomoyo parece quase tão magra quanto aquela garota.

_Ele fita a garota, com preocupação evidente nas linhas entre suas sobrancelhas negras como carvão._

Seu médico diz que ela precisa comer, que ela está perigosamente magra. Seu cabelo até perdeu um pouco de seu brilho. Eu nunca estive tão assustado em minha vida. Ela sempre foi pequena e delicada, mas vigorosa, mais forte do que parecia. Não mais. Agora ela é frágil, e estou receoso de que ela esteja morrendo. Ela mal come, ao invés disso dá a comida para as crianças pobres que pedem nos portões do palácio toda noite. Por que ninguém percebe isso!

_Ele está prestes a socar o chão de novo, mas a realização atinge-o como um tapa através de seu rosto._

Por que eu não percebi?

_Seus olhos fecham mas abrem-se repentinamente de novo quando a garota se mexe. Ela estica-se e boceja._

Ela está acordando.

* * *

Nota da autora: Por favor deixe um review na caixa quando for sair!


	3. Capítulo 2

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!_

_Link da fic original (sem os espaços): http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5612676 /1/ Mourir_

* * *

**Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

Capítulo Dois

Ela ressente-se dele por alimentá-la; despreza sua própria fraqueza, a razão por ele estar mimando-a. Ela se recusa a abrir a boca.

"Por favor, princesa."

Ela sacode a cabeça e responde, "não estou com fome." Porém, desta vez, ele põe a sopa em sua boca e ela engole, em surpresa.

"Droga, princesa, você vai morrer se não comer," explode ele quando ela se recusa totalmente a abrir a boca.

"Não tem se visto? Você está doente! Está morrendo de fome, e para quê? Crianças que pegam comida ao final de cada dia, crianças que pesam duas vezes mais do que você! Você não está se alimentando! Não tem visto nada há meses! Você não está nada mais do que ossos! Por que diabos você não está comendo?"

Tomoyo tenta manter suas lágrimas contidas, mas medo, fome e vergonha garantem uma lágrima ou duas. Ela olha para o chão para escondê-las, mas Kurogane vê e é inundado por uma culpa hesitante.

"Eu quero, mas não posso. Estou tão faminta, não consigo pensar, mas não posso comer." Ela cruza as mãos no colo, tremendo.

"Você está gelada."

Tomoyo ergue os olhos até seu olhar atento, e engole.

"Se você ficar comigo a noite toda, eu irei comer. Mas apenas a sopa."

Kurogane envolve-a em um abraço e ela debruça-se nele. Ele é tão quente. Ela é tão fria, sempre fria.

"Eu vou ficar."

Ela termina a sopa. Cor volta às suas bochechas e Tomoyo adormece enquanto Kurogane a protege.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Agradecimentos especiais a Icy! Reviewer querido, cheio de fé!**

_(Nota da tradutora: falando em reviews e reviewers, vou passar todos os reviews recebidos para a autora. Em inglês ou em português, ainda não sei.)_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!_

_Link da fic original (sem os espaços): http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5612676 /1/ Mourir_

* * *

**Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

Capítulo Três

Eu sinto que devia me punir por comer na última noite. Foi tão bom acordar depois de ter me alimentado, mas eu me odeio por meu lapso.

Por que eu comi? As visões retornarão! Eu posso apenas controlar ou não se estas visões irão retornar, mas se eu não controlar o que eu como, aquelas coisas horríveis! Os monstros, e… Nós sempre ficamos loucos.

As visões sempre nos levam à loucura. Mas eu acreditava que tinha mais alguns anos! Eu…

_Ela senta-se, olhando atentamente pela janela conforme lágrimas que brilham como joias á luz pálida do luar tocam sua face uma vez mais._

Eu me viro e encontro Kurogane dormindo numa cadeira. Estou feliz que ele tenha ficado comigo. Eu somente desejo que meu estômago pudesse cessar essas súplicas sem fim. Eu finalmente consegui chegar ao ponto em que não sinto mais fome.

Sinto-me cansada o tempo todo, mas não tão faminta.

_Ela suspira e cai de volta contra o travesseiro, puxando as cobertas até acima do seu nariz._

Vou voltar a dormir. Kurogane está aqui. Sinto-me segura, mesmo se ele está dormindo e não possa me ajudar se aqueles sonhos horríveis voltarem.

Ele me faz sentir segura.

**Nota da autora: E agradecimentos especiais para MaryBrangwin. Obrigada, linda! ^.^**

_(Nota da tradutora: Também adoro ela! ^^)_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!_

_Link da fic original (sem os espaços): http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5612676 /1/ Mourir_

* * *

**Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens.**

Capítulo Quatro

Eu amo observar ela dormindo. Todos sempre falam de quão bela Sakura era, mas ela nunca foi comparável a minha princesa. Talvez exceto agora, com Tomoyo tão doente.

_Kurogane estende a mão para acariciar uma mecha do cabelo dela que permanece distante dela._

Ainda assim, Sakura-san era como o Sol: sempre presente, sempre a mesma. Bela, mas de alguma forma trivial. Tomoyo-sama é como a Lua. Você precisa ficar acordado para encontrá-la. O Sol é tão brilhante que pode ferir seus olhos, enquanto a Lua te faz se sentir mais tranquilo. Ela muda o tempo todo, mas essencialmente continua a mesma, como as fases da Lua. Algumas vezes seus olhos faíscam como estrelas. Agora, eu soo como um poeta idiota.

_Ele reprime um sorriso._

Vê-la respirar me acalma, como a Lua.

_Ele beija a mesma mecha que esteve acariciando._

Eu sou um tolo sentimental, mas não posso evitar quando estou perto dela. Ela faz sentir-me como uma pessoa melhor do que sou.

_Ele retira a mão do cabelo dela e revolve-a pelo seu próprio._

Deus, eu amo ela.

* * *

**Nota da autora: para os que estão se perguntando se outros do grupo Tsubasa vão aparecer, eles irão.**


	6. Capítulo 5

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!_

_Link da fic original (sem os espaços): http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5612676 /1/ Mourir_

* * *

**Título: Mourir**

****

Autora: Drifting One

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

Capítulo Cinco

Kurogane chama por alguém para trazer mais comida. Algo leve, mas algo que ela goste. Ele recomenda que tragam sua mistura de chá.

Uma xícara exalando vapor é trazida para o quarto e ele tenta acordar Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-sama." Ele estende a mão a seu cabelo, sorrindo e lembrando quando acordou na noite anterior, apenas para observá-la.

Ele estende a mão para sentir sua testa. Ela está anormalmente gelada e afasta-se so seu toque. Ela acorda com um sobressalto, e depois de vê-lo, relaxa do estado meio tonto com o qual encontrou a manhã.

"Tomoyo-hime, eu trouxe a você um pouco de chá."

Ela olhou para ele, seus grandes olhos violeta recheados com um mundo de dor.

"A mistura com lavanda e…" Ela é interrompida por tossidas que afetam todo o seu corpo.

"Sua mistura, princesa."

Ela equilibra sua respiração e pega o chá com mãos trêmulas, a lavanda acalma-a, e ela está faminta.

Tomoyo olha-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Gostaria de ouvir sobre minhas visões?"

"Se você precisa falar sobre isso.

Ela respira fundo e assente. "É como se eu fosse o Japão e o caos me despedaça… Kurogane, você sabe como todos os meus predecessores encontraram seus fins?"

"Loucura." Ele treme de medo. Esta doce e amável garota um dia irá sucumbir a uma doença da mente terrível, todos antes dela morreram dentro de dois anos depois da primeira visão.

"Eles alcançaram o fim de suas vidas; anos se passaram antes de chegarem a esse ponto. Mas sempre acontece mais cedo a cada um de nós."

Ela respira novamente e toma um pouco de chá para encorajar-se. Ele não gosta do que ela irá contá-lo. Seu olhar perfurador se intensifica.

"Kurogane-san, eu… a primeira visão foi seis meses atrás. Não comer… isso evita as visões."

A raiva irrompe.

"Você é muito jovem! Você ainda nem tem dezessete anos! A última não ficou louca até chegar aos trinta." Ele esbraveja.

"Eu sei." Ela encolhe-se para trás, não por medo dele, mas porque o chá foi suficiente para alimentar as visões. Ela começa a tremer de medo e o chá cai ao chão com um tinido ao quebrar-se.

"Hime-sama!" Ela chacoalha e futilmente cobre suas orelhas de um som intenso que só ela consegue ouvir, enquanto lascas da xícara de chá ferem sua pele e seus joelhos são ensopados pelo resto do chá.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Olá! Reviews são definitivamente apreciados!**


	7. Capítulo 6

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!_

_Link da fic original (sem os espaços): http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5612676 /1/ Mourir_

* * *

**Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

Capítulo Seis

Caos. Escuridão e luz se confrontando, lutando; as leis da física e da magia batalhando uma contra a outra; o chão se erguendo conforme fogo explode de dentro das profundezas da terra; milhões de gritos de agonia e dor se tornam um só grito sem fim. Grunhidos ribombando de debaixo do solo; bebês nus urrando por suas mães, apenas a polegadas de distância mas separados por rochas, morte, caos.

_Ela contorce-se no chão e Kurogane grita ordens para criados. A imperatriz chega correndo, assustada por sua pequena querida irmã._

Um idoso, equilibrando-se numa única perna exausta, tentando se juntar a um toco de árvore sangrento para conseguir suporte. Uma criança com não mais que oito anos lidera um grupo de crianças entre seis meses e sete anos de idade. O mundo está chegando a um fim, e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Eu não sei se está é uma verdadeira visão de uma calamidade prestes a visitar minha amada terra, ou uma evidência do declínio de minha mente.

_Tomoyo está gritando e arranhando a si própria, guinchando, "Tirem eles! Tirem eles de mim!"_

Vermes escorregam por todo o meu corpo, e besouros, e outras criaturas escorregadias que não podem ser nomeadas. Eu grito, meu lamento juntando-se ao coro de sofrimento em minha cabeça. As sensações de rastejar gosmento desapareceram, como todas as outras visões. Os gritos sumiram também, mas ainda há um ressoando pela terra perdida que é minha mente.

_O grito é dela. Ela soluça, assustada com a intensidade._

As criaturas da sujeira se foram, e fortes, seguros, sólidos, reais braços os substituíram.

_Kurogane a segura, seu rosto aterrorizado conforme ela se apega a ele. Amaterasu pressiona a mão na própria boca, sufocando lágrimas._

"Eu não quero ficar louca, mas ou estou ficando louca, ou Japão está prestes a morrer! E estou tão assustada. Estou tão assustada. Ajude-me, por favor, ajude-me!"

_Ela cai pesadamente em Kurogane, e ele acaricia seu cabelo. Souma havia aparecido mas saiu para reaver um médico._

Eu não quero ficar louca…

* * *

**Nota da autora: Reviews me fazem feliz! Estou nessa maravilhosa emoção criativa. É por isso que estes capítulos estão melhores do que quando os postei originalmente. Eu não deixo outras pessoas "betarem" meu trabalho. Eu faço isso eu mesma, embora admita que podia fazer isso antes de publicar. Oh, bem.**


	8. Capítulo 7

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!_

_Link da fic original (sem os espaços): http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5612676 /1/ Mourir_

* * *

**Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

Capítulo Sete

Os parasitas estão aqui. Eu não gosto de médicos que não conhecem a família real há um longo tempo. Eles não prestam tanta atenção à saúde de Tomoyo como prestam a seu status ou aparência. Ela é a oráculo, a princesa, e eles são tão pouco profissionais e não conseguem se concentrar na maldita tarefa que têm em mãos. Se ela morrer, eu juro que mato todos eles.

_Ele olha ferozmente para a sombra barata de um homem._

"Você diz que ela está esfomeando a si própria. Não é isso um efeito colateral?" Parasita desgraçado. Ele ouviu o que eu disse.

"Ela disse que quando se alimenta, as visões se tornam piores, e quando não se alimenta, elas desaparecem."

_Ele grunhe, e o doutor dá um passo para trás._

O maldito desgraçado apenas balança sua cabeça constantemente. Se eu tiver que…

Eu espero que não. Eu não gosto de depender dele.

_Kurogane balança sua cabeça e se deixa cair, batendo em uma parede._

Mas ele pode ser minha maior esperança.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Como eu disse, maravilhosas emoções criativas são incríveis. Elas realmente iluminam seu dia. Ou eles iluminam o meu.**

_(Nota da tradutora: Eu acho que ela está certa. E vocês?)_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

Capítulo Oito

Fai mergulha pelo portal que irá levá-lo ao Japão de Kurogane e encontra o ninja aguardando lá, seu rosto cansado enquanto Fai inclina a cabeça.

"Como ela está?"

Kurogane balança a cabeça e resmunga sob seu hálito.

"Não posso ajudar se você não me disser nada."

"Ela está pior!" Kurogane explode. "Ela fica pior a cada hora. Ela vai de ter uma febre a ficar muito fria. Eu acabei de impedir outro parasita de sangrá-la, mas se alguém não fizer alguma coisa, eu acho que Souma vai me fazer deixá-los da próxima vez. Ela está ficando pior e…" sua voz falha, mas retorna, mudando, "e eu não sei o que fazer."

Os olhos de Fai ficam baixos enquanto ele responde, "Vou ver o que posso fazer."

A tarde passou numa nebulosidade; para Kurogane, arrastou-se. Amaterasu e Souma alternaram turnos esperando pela princesa enquanto Kurogane senta-se ao lado dela.

Fai teve sucesso em expulsar os médicos que sinceramente favoreceram o estranho forasteiro com um olho cor de âmbar e um olho azul. Ajudou o fato de que a qualquer um que tenha a consideração de Kurogane possa ser confiado o bem-estar de Tomoyo.

O mago leva o ninja para fora, mas antes que possa falar, Kurogane o agradece. "Por tirar os parasitas."

Fai aguarda antes de responder.

"Kurogane-san, eu consegui a ela talvez mais alguns poucos dias de sanidade, mas… eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas Yuuko é sua única chance, e eu não faço ideia de qual pode ser o preço."

O ar é impregnado com silêncio. Então Fai fala.

"Kurogane, tenho que te perguntar uma coisa."

"O que?"

"Você disse a ela?"

"Disse o quê?"

"Como se sente sobre ela."

Kurogane hesita, "Eu não…"

"Não há tempo para isso. Ela pode morrer. Você quer que ela morra antes de contá-la?"

É a vez de Kurogane responder, mas ele tem problemas em colocar as palavras para fora.

"Ela não vai morrer. Eu vou pagar qualquer coisa que esse maldito preço seja, mas ela não vai morrer."

"Hipoteticamente!" Fai exaspera. "Hipoteticamente, se ela está para morrer, você quer que ela morra antes de ter contado?"

"Não."

"Você quer que ela fique completamente insana antes de ter contado?"

"Não."

"Então conte a ela agora. Eu vou afastar todo mundo daqui. Mas você precisa contar a ela, porque, em poucos dias, ela não vai entender o que isso significa."

Fai vira-se para permitir a seu amigo um pouco de dignidade, e Kurogane é grato, pois apesar de toda a sua disciplina, uma lágrima consegue escapar.

O mago prossegue em esvaziar o quarto, prometendo a Souma que ela pode retornar em uma hora ou menos. Ele segura o braço de Kurogane e murmura, "Eu vou vigiar a porta. Você tem em torno de uma hora. Não desperdice esse tempo."

Ele retira quaisquer outros desavisados que escaparam de seu aviso para fora da porta, fecha-a, e a princesa e o ninja estão sozinhos.

"Por que Fai-san fez todos saírem?" Ela está lúcida e seus olhos estão brilhantes.

Kurogane ajoelha-se à sua frente.

"Tomoyo."

"Sim?"

"Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa."

**Nota da autora: Este capítulo é um pouco mais comprido do que os outros… Eu finalmente descobri um final para a fic. Eu sei exatamente como isso prosseguirá; porém, essa vai ser uma séria história depressiva. Vocês foram avisados. Ah, e cada capítulo foi revisado. Kurogane está mais "in-character" e alguns capítulos estão mais compridos. Obrigada por seu apoio!**

**Por favor deem reviews; deixe-me saber o que pensam!**


	10. Capítulo 9

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!_

**Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

Capítulo Nove 

Tomoyo senta-se. Seus braços estão sangrando pelas tentativas dos médicos e ela se sente totalmente esgotada.

Kurogane encobre sua mão por trás do cabelo dela, aproxima seu pescoço e o rosto dela cora.

"Tomoyo, eu…"

Ele beija sua testa.

"Eu te amo." ele termina, ambos os rostos vermelhos, testas descansando uma diante da outra.

"Eu te amo também." ela sussurra. Ele quase não escuta as palavras, mas seus braços se fortalecem, como para trazê-la mais perto.

Os olhos dela ficam úmidos. Seus rostos, estão tão próximos. Ela estremece e pergunta, "Estou prestes a morrer?"

Kurogane afasta-se, trazendo-a para seu colo. "Não se eu puder fazer algo a respeito."

A cabeça dela cai em seu braço mecânico e eles mantém essa posição.

"Eu não quero morrer."

"Eu não vou deixar."

"Kurogane, eu não acho que você possa me curar."

"Mas talvez Yuuko possa."

Ela fica mais calma.

"Quem trocou minhas roupas?" Ela refere-se a seu yukata de dormir.

"A Imperatriz."

"Como está nee-chan? Ela está bem?"

"Ela está preocupada com você, confiando em Yuuko. Todos nós estamos. Ela nos dará uma audiência amanhã."

Ele descansa sua cabeça próxima ao pescoço dela, respirando em seu aroma. Ele afasta-se um pouco dela, inclinando sua cabeça para trás para fitar o teto. Ela inclina-se para trás também; o peito dele mal registrou a pressão que a cabeça dela provocou.

"Kurogane?"

Ele olha de volta a ela. Seu rosto está erguido em direção ao dele, e ela está prestes a perguntar-lhe algo, mas ele inclina-se para baixo e a beija antes que ela possa fazê-lo. O beijo é meigo e gentil de uma forma que Kurogane só poderia ser com sua Tomoyo.

Ambos coram e ele se afasta.

"Sinto muito."

"Por favor, não sinta." Ela sorri pela primeira vez em tanto tempo e eles mantém aquela posição.

Fai entra.

"Lamento interromper, mas sua hora já se foi."

Ela ri consigo mesma e Kurogane enrubesce. "Então foi por isso que você fez todos saírem."

Fai sorri para eles e menciona alguma coisa sobre chantagem. Kurogane grunhe, levantando-se, e Fai acusa "Kuro-wan" de ser um estraga-prazeres. E por um momento, eles se esquecem de que ela vai morrer conforme Kurogane persegue-o e a risada de Tomoyo enche o quarto.

Fai dirige-se a uma parede, parando para respirar, e Kurogane decide deixar passar o apelido… desta vez. Além disso, ele deve ao mago.

"Obrigado."

Fai sorri. "Sem problema."

**Ha. Review! Irá Tomoyo morrer? Irá o amor deles morrer com ela (se isso acontecer?) Irá minha obsessão pela nova banda Pomplemoose (procurem por eles. Sim, P-O-M-P-L-E-M-O-O-S-E. Procurem! E enquanto estão nisso, procurem por FamiliaCara. Sim, sou eu. No youtube, onde mais? Querem ver como eu pareço? Ver quão mal eu canto? Querem ver meu português muito divertido? Me ver amarrando uma fita amarela em volta de um velho carvalho? Vão lá. Agora! Eu tive chá e torta. Estou ouvindo Nataly Dawn, vocalista da banda que eu mencionei. Ah, procurem a nova música do Paramore, **_**Brick By Boring Brick**_**. Muito bom. Música e tanto.) continuar a esse ritmo ridículo? Ou eu irei apenas terminar o trabalho de casa? Quem sabe.**


	11. Capítulo 10

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!_

_(Desculpem-me pelo atraso desse capítulo, pessoal; estive ausente por mais de duas semanas. Ah, vou aprovitar e deixar um avisinho: a fic já foi concluída pela Drifting-chan! Ainda vou traduzir o último capítulo, e depois virá a fic de sequência. Adoro essa fic, e adoro fazer as traduções! ^^)_

**Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

Capítulo Dez

* * *

Ela está aninhada em seus braços e todos se aglomeram em um semicírculo, pois Yuuko está lhes concedendo uma audiência. _Audiência, audiência, nós deveríamos aplaudir. É uma audiência! _Tomoyo quase ri de seus pensamentos infantis. Humor apesar de mórbido, a mantém calma, forte.

Abatida e elegante, a justaposição viva de Yuuko aparece no espelho.

O rosto de Amaterasu está contraído e cansado; a imperatriz se preocupa com sua irmã caçula.

Ela nem mesmo reconhece o que pensa sobre Kurogane com sua irmã. Tomoyo ainda é apenas uma criança para ela, mas a imperatriz vai esperar até que ela fique melhor. _Essa é a coisa importante. Ela tem que ficar melhor_, Amaterasu pensa. _Então eu irei matá-lo. _Sorrindo pela primeira vez há tempos, a imperatriz sente um raro momento de paz. _Ela vai ficar melhor._

Os olhos de Yuuko estão vermelhos, e Amaterasu subitamente reconhece os olhos que tiveram lágrimas há pouco tempo atrás. Apenas outra coisa é registrada pela imperatriz: _Kurogane percebeu também._

Sua voz nunca ondula, mas ele treme conforme segura Tomoyo mais próxima, "O que há de errado?"

Yuuko firma-se. "Amaterasu, Tomoyo, Souma, Kurogane e Fai podem ficar. Mais ninguém."

Amaterasu esforça-se para mandar todos para fora do quarto, então Souma assume, livrando a sala de relutantes desgarrados com ameaças enquanto a imperatriz cai pesadamente ao lado de sua irmã e do preocupado, estremecido ninja.

Tomoyo está sendo forte novamente. Seu rosto é sereno e ela colocou sua pequena mão no braço negro de Kurogane, como para segurá-lo. Sufocando um grito de tristeza, Amaterasu arrasta seus olhos entre Tomoyo e Yuuko, e assim que a última passagem de tempo se vai, ela irrompe em lágrimas, como se ela fosse a irmã louca com olhos ferozes e alucinações esmagadoras. Tomoyo afasta-se do ninja, lançando-se a sua irmã.

"Nee-chan, por favor, não chore. Eu lamento, nee-chan, por favor, não chore."

O quarto se transforma em um parque de água. Seria divertido, se não fosse sério. O olho azul e o olho cor de âmbar de Fai faíscam, e ele e Tomoyo são os únicos que não estão chorando.

Amaterasu e Tomoyo se abraçam, e Fai não pode evitar notar as semelhanças. Elas poderiam ser gêmeas, se Tomoyo não fosse tão menor. A diferença de idade é por volta de sete anos, mas Tomoyo é a de menor estatura. Toda a presença de sua irmã é magnificente, quase como se ela foi feita para ser a imperatriz e Tomoyo foi feita para ser a delicada princesa. _Belas mulheres_, ele nota. _Por que há aqui tanta beleza na dor, tanta dor para aquelas que se assemelham? _Ele não está mais pensando sobre a família real de Nihon, mas tenta ignorar esse fato.

Amaterasu sorri - e tem sucesso em representar um gato desarrumado, e Tomoyo senta-se entre a imperatriz e o ninja. Por ela ser forte, pode graciosamente aceitar o que acontece. Tomoyo pode ser forte por eles, enquanto ela não estiver faminta ou tendo um acesso de loucura.

Como uma pequena garota, ela une seus braços com os deles. Fai observa o simbolismo: eles compartilham tristeza porque compartilham Tomoyo.

Yuuko toma fôlego. O quarto está impregnado de expectativa, e o peso esmaga os ombros de todos, exceto Tomoyo. Ela se sente estranhamente por cima, como se estivesse flutuando.

A voz baixa e rouca da feiticeira perfura o silêncio como um sino ressoante, apesar deles terem que se inclinar em direção ao vidro para ouvir.

"Eu não faço as regras. Se eu fizesse, o resultado poderia ser diferente."

Todos estão sombrios, mas Tomoyo está confiante, porque Kurogane disse que irá pagar.

E Kurogane está confiante, porque não pode deixá-la morrer. Ele vai pagar o preço.

Há silêncio enquanto Yuuko esforça-se para trazer as palavras.

"Se você quer viver, o preço é sua sanidade."

Kurogane e Amaterasu mudam de cor visivelmente; Amaterasu empalidece e Kurogane avermelha.

"Se você quer estar sã, o preço é sua vida."

E Tomoyo alcança seu limite, despencando de sua posição elevada, juntando-se ao parque de água de aflição e sobrecarga.

Fai é arrancado de sua posição, mas tem uma queda mais curta, saindo de seu papel como observador e seguindo o exemplo de Tomoyo.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Enquanto escrevia isso, estive me colocando na posição da Amaterasu. Eu amo minha pequena irmã, e se ela estivesse ficando louca, eu estaria furiosa com qualquer cara, mas tentaria não preocupá-la. **

**Tenho uma pergunta sobre o formato: Estou pensando em entrar na cabeça de outro personagem no próximo capítulo: diversos personagens, na verdade. Não seria uma coisa de enredo, mas uma coisa de desenvolvimento de personagens. Há muito que alguém pode fazer com personagens menos destacados como Amaterasu e Souma, e eu quero mesmo fazer todos parecerem uma pessoa real. Deixe-me saber se vocês preferem que eu continue com a exposição ou faça uma pausa no enredo agora e então fazer algum desenvolvimento.**

**Abraços e beijos para Nessie e Mary-chan e Icy-chan! Thank you, e obrigada!**

**Ah, uma amiga me ajudou a traduzir a fic para o Português. Eu vou pôr o link em meu profile assim que terminarmos.**

**Quero ouvir algo de todos em breve!**

**-Drifting One**


	12. Epílogo

_Fic escrita por Drifting One, traduzida por MaryBrangwin para fãs brasileiros e portugueses de Tsubasa Chronicles (as notas da autora também foram traduzidas). Sem fins lucrativos. Boa leitura!  
(N/T *nota da tradutora*: Após mais uma demorinha, aqui está o último capítulo desta fic! Aproveitem, está ótimo!)_

* * *

**Título: Mourir**

**Autora: Drifting One**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens**

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

Amaterasu está chorando, chorando sobre o túmulo de sua irmã. Souma senta-se a uma distância respeitosa.

Eles se lembram: as cerimônias de chá, seus pequenos presentes, suas brincadeiras. Tomoyo sempre foi uma garota espirituosa.

_"Souma, por favor, cuide de minha irmã. Você sabe, é a melhor amiga dela. Ela te ama como uma irmã mais velha. Por favor, seja forte por ela? Você sabe que Onee-chan vai tentar ser forte até que entre em colapso."_

_"Eu prometo, Tomoyo-chan."_

A informalidade da declaração fez Tomoyo sorrir, lembra Souma.

_"E você pode chorar também, sabe? Você é como minha segunda irmã mais velha, Souma-chan."_

Souma se junta a Imperatriz, permitindo que as lágrimas escorram.

* * *

_"Onee-chan, por favor chore. O país precisa que você seja forte, mas você tem amigos aqui. Eles irão dar suas vidas por você, e Nihon não irá funcionar se você não puder. Eu te amo, nee-chan!_

_"Oh, Tomoyo!"_

Elas se abraçaram, lembra Amaterasu. Oh, como ela sente falta dela! A pequena querida criança sempre soube a coisa certa a dizer. Ela conhecia as pessoas. Ela já sabia que seria difícil para a irmã chorar.

As lágrimas silenciosas se transformam em soluços e as duas amigas, ninja e Imperatriz, abraçam uma à outra.

* * *

Fai senta-se perto de seu túmulo. Ele deve partir em breve, mas este é um túmulo sereno, um lugar sagrado.

_"Obrigada. Você me deu um pouco mais de sanidade, e eu posso dizer adeus. Obrigada. Eu apenas queria poder te conhecer melhor. Você foi um bom amigo para Kurogane, e me deu o presente do adeus."_

_Ela desliza sua mão na dele e a aperta._

_"Obrigado."_

_"Você é bem-vindo."_

Ele ainda deseja ter feito mais.

* * *

A boca de Kurogane está contraída em uma linha sólida.

Ela chorou, rezou, jejuou, e acabou escolhendo a morte.

_Sinto a falta dela, _ele pensa enquanto permanece em frente a seu tumulo. Ela usou o restante de sua magia para garantir que eles irão se encontrar de novo, e ele não pode evitar se sentir ressentido. Ele não pode evitar se lembrar.

_"Eu vou sempre te amar, Kurogane." Ela está apertando sua camisa, e eles estão se beijando. Ela não é forte, mas quer um beijo de verdade antes de morrer, ele não pode recusar isto a ela._

_Ela tem gosto de lavanda. Ele corre sua mão por seus cabelos, e eles estão tão perto um do outro que ele pode sentir quando os joelhos dela enfraquecem. Ela ri, e diz, "Você sempre deixa meus joelhos fracos." Ele ajoelha-se no chão, e ela está beijando-o de novo, pressionando as mãos em seu pescoço._

No dia seguinte, ela anunciou a Yuuko que preferia a morte.

_Obrigada pelo tempo para decidir. Eu escolho a sanidade._

_Yuuko sorri severamente, acena com a cabeça e sussurra algumas palavras. Tomoyo, permanecendo reta com sua cabeça erguida, cai pesadamente ao chão. Kurogane avança para seu lado, e um grito sinistro enche o castelo._

_Souma recua. _Esse é seu grito de guerra, _ela pensa. Amaterasu está atrás deles, seus gritos de angústia misturando-se aos de Kurogane._

_Tomoyo se foi._

"Droga!" Ele grita, ajoelhando-se perante seu túmulo, gritando seu nome.

"Tomoyo!" E ele promete procurar por ela. Ele vai encontrá-la. Ele nunca vai esquecer.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: É. Eu disse que iria terminar. Esse é o fim. É isso e aqui está. Eu precisava terminar, e isso veio a mim. Espero que tenham gostado desta fic! Oublier é a sequência, e é bem menos depressiva.**

**Deixe-me saber o que vocês acham, certo?**

_(N/T: Pois é pessoal… Quando li este final, quase chorei. Espere, entendam certo: Eu pareço uma coração-de-pedra, não choro com nada; se eu sentir meus olhos ao menos umedecerem, podem crer que é algo triste mesmo. Mas não se preocupem, não se preocupem; já li os primeiros capítulos de Oublier, é uma fic misteriosa mas bem menos depressiva mesmo. Vou trazer a tradução em breve, aguardem! Vou manter o acompanhamento das traduções em meu perfil, para facilitar. Até a próxima fic! ;D)_


End file.
